Romance Between Moon and Sun
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: The Five, Po and Shifu have received a letter from the Emperor as in order to train the Prince. Meanwhile, an evil forces arise. Shocked appeared, two Cranes? CranexViper, and slightly PoxTigress in it, don't flames on me. R&R! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

**WHOAAA! Okay, first of all, I had added this story in this site for a quite time, but it was barely for someone to find it exists. Anyway, the story is talking about the Prince of China was looked exactly the same as Crane! That's an important point, you know?**

**And which case, I sort of kinda changed the story a little bit, including the vocabs, grammar (I don't know for sure, but trust me) or something like that. Hope you will enjoy instead of not giving me flames!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda! XD!**

* * *

**_--Prologue--_**

* * *

At night in the Great Purity City of China, centre of China, there was a Golden Palace, the _**Great Palace**_. The whole palace's lights were off but except one. The room appeared a weak female crane lying on the bed, and beside her was Emperor Loung and a young prince who couldn't see his face directly.

"Doctor Daifu, is there nothing we can do?" Emperor Loung, the golden dragon, asked the palace doctor and he shook his head slightly.

He then said, "She has been suffering the curse of Natina."

Natina, the evil artic vixen witch of China, she used to be a good and a kind Palace Fortune teller by using her _**light**_ magic, but then after she had read the _**dark**_ magic witchcraft which it stolen many people's youth and eaten the infants and children by using the its magic, the Emperor Loung has banished her into the _Forbidden Forest _by sparring her life for she had been a fortune teller for the emperor and the people, _used to be_.

And now, she's taking revenge as she cursed on their dearest queen, Queen Crystal, making her couldn't eat, couldn't doing any movement and sleep well than anyone which made her weak and breaking the people's and emperor's heart.

"Mother…" the young prince whispered. He was the only son of the Emperor Loung and Queen Crystal, he was twenty years old and he was really a hard working boy and knew everything from reading books, except he didn't know anything about _teamwork_ and _friendship_.

The queen glanced up her eyes weakly and she stared at the prince and said weakly, "Daio, you must stay strong and you must learn about…" before she could finish her words, she slipped into coma.

"Mother…MOTHERRR!!!!!" The prince shook her body violently as there was no respond. He started to cry into his mother's chest. And so as outside of the window, a thunderstorm has arrived.

* * *

_**In the Forbidden Forest**_

Natina was in an abandoned temple, and saw the whole scene through the crystal ball, she smirked and she let out her evil laugh in satisfied as it echoed the whole forest.

"Everything is going so well…" she murmured. And there were three figures appeared beside her and kneeled in front of her.

"Mistress Natina, what's your command?" one of her warriors spoke.

"We just need to sit back and enjoy the show." She sat on a throne and so she ate internal organs which they came from… _**children**_! She enjoyed the taste of youth blood and the flesh of blood.

"But first…" she then spoke, "I must prepare the ingredients for the _Lord Sun of Darkness_." she said as she vanished in the shadows.

* * *

Back to the Palace, the young prince wiped his tears and he said in cold tone, "Father, I have a request."

"What is it, my son?" the Emperor then asked.

"I want to learn kung fu." He said as a thunder flashed as it has lit the whole palace.

--

_Please Read & Review:_

_"I've got a message from the Emperor Loung." Zeng said._

_"We're going to see the Emperor!? Oh my gosh, this is the greatest thing that ever happened in my life!" Po excitedly shouted._

_"You are _**_still_**_ now a level zero." Shifu claimed as he blown off the fire which was burning his head._

_"By the way, what do you think the young Prince look like?" Tigress asked._


	2. The Invitation

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Invitation**_

* * *

Everything was back as usual, the Furious Five were continuing their training but with some new course, Shifu told Po of stop fighting against the dummy instead of he will be sparring with Tigress as a partner, actually Shifu was secretly making a chance for him to get their relationship more closely.

And he also added on Viper that she has done a perfect stance on the fire traps, instead she was now sparring with Crane as a partner, Shifu planned on that, too, and he didn't want to see his students to hide their feelings and didn't have the courage to say to their crushes.

While they were training, Zeng has flown inside the training room with gasping for oxygen and he was too tired that he almost fell into the Five Swinging Clubs, gladly that Crane caught him in that second.

Shifu heard noise from the Swinging Club and then he saw Zeng, and greeted him, "Ah, Zeng. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I've got a message from the Emperor Loung." He said and there was a silence,_ why would the Emperor want them?_ They thought as he saw Zeng handed Shifu the message as it was a scroll.

They walked slowly toward beside the red panda as they were also curious on what the message said. Shifu then spoke out as loud as they could hear it.

*

_Dear masters of the Jade Palace,_

_The Queen of China had slipped in coma last night and the young Prince has over depress as he wanted to learn about kung fu. Then, I have heard legends about the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior and the kung fu master are the best kung fu masters in China. I pleased that you could come to the Great Palace of Purity City to under teaching the Prince, I'm looking forward for your reply._

_The Emperor of China, Loung_

_*_

He finished the message and he turned to Zeng, "Tell the Emperor that we will be there by tomorrow." He said as Zeng bowed and then he flew off.

Then when he wanted to speak to his students, Po cheered, "We're going to see the Emperor!? Oh my gosh! This is the greatest thing that ever happened in my life!" he shouted as being the Dragon Warrior was the greatest gift that ever happened in his life.

"Calm yourself down, stupid. Master Shifu was trying to say something." Tigress glared at him and he stopped.

"Thank you, Tigress." He said and she bowed.

"As I was saying, you all heard that. The Emperor wanted us to visit the Great Palace in Purity Town, and I warn you, do not disgrace our tradition and kung fu, especially you, Po." He stated.

"No problem, Shifu. I will be quiet in whispering and be cool like the wind." He then held up his panda style and doing his silly _'Awesomeness'_ kung fu, but then he accidentally he fell in the Five Swinging Clubs and got kicked, hurt and burnt by the traps.

The Furious Five have burst out laughter, Tigress was the loudest of all and Shifu was sweat-dropped as he slapped his forehead.

Po has _finished_ with those clubs as he climbed himself to his friends, "So, how did I do?" he asked.

"You are **still** now a level zero." Shifu claimed as he blown off the fire which was burning his head.

The Furious Five helped him up and Po appreciated them, "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it." Crane said.

"No, I'm really…" Po said but being interrupted.

"_Ever_! Don't _ever_ mention it." Crane said in a cold tone as they stared at him.

Then he burst out another laughter, "Come on, I was kidding. I'm not that strict back day!" he claimed.

"Man, you are _**that**_ good, you could be an actor." Po said with impressed.

"By the way, what do you think the young Prince look like?" Tigress asked.

"You're not enchanted by him, are you?" Po asked curiously.

"No, because I got my own _Prince_ right here." Tigress teased as she pressed her lips against Po's. Po was widened at first, but then he relaxed in it as he enjoyed the kiss. Then they heard the 'Owww' and 'Awww'.

"Okay, gross." Mantis complained, but kinda jealous of them.

* * *

_**At night, outside the bunkhouse**_

Crane couldn't sleep as he was sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, he and Viper has been dating since they first met, but he still didn't have the courage to say simple three words to her, _I love you._

"Crane! I didn't know you're here." Crane turned his head and his girlfriend was walking on the trail.

"Oh, I've just got here a second ago and just trying to watch the star, that's all." He replied.

Viper and Crane were sitting together and gazed at the stars. The stars were shined brightly as the stars shined for them.

"What a lovely night for two people in love." Crane told her as she rested her head on his feather chest.

Then when their eyes have connected,_ Come on, Crane. You can do this!_ His mind shouted at him. And then he leaned his face close to Viper's and simply said.

"Viper, I… I…" he was stammered. Then he saw Viper's eyes told him '_You can do it!' _look.

"I feel kind of nervous about tomorrow!!" he shouted, and he didn't realize what he had said. All he knew, that Viper's jaws was dropped with disappointed and quickly turned away from him and walk angrily back to the bunkhouse.

_Agrh! Crane, you're so stupid! It was just three simple words and you couldn't say it!?_ He thought shamefully to himself and lay down on the grass and gazed at the sky, _alone_.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Shock in First Meet

Preview:

_"Coward." Viper murmured and she kept on followed her friends._

_"It was a _**_disaster_**_! She's still mad at me!" Crane replied desperately._

_"Who are you?" the person finally spoke in whispered and slowly removed the mask of his, and both got a shock, two Cranes!?_


	3. Shock in First Meet

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Shock in the First Meet**_

* * *

When Viper was still madding at Crane, he simply lost his mind as he slapped her bedroom door, it echoed the whole hallway. The rest of the five and Po saw that in unison and there came a trembled in their hearts as then they saw Crane was walking with his head gazed at the floor in the bunkhouse.

Tigress rushed beside him and Crane's neck got choked by her paws around his neck and dragged him into Po's room.

"Now split it! What have you done to her?" Tigress asked him in straight.

"Nothing, I was just… just…" again, it was inexplicable for him, not to a woman. Then Po stepped forward and said, "Let me handle this, Tigress. This is a man job here right now, why don't you check Viper that if she's okay."

"…Fine, but if anything happens to she, I'm holding you a responsible!" she slightly growled at him and the red-crowned Crane gulped as the boys watched the feline walked back into her best friend's room and left the rest to Po, Mantis and Monkey.

Monkey double checked on Tigress as he watched her walked into Viper's room and gave Po and Mantis a _'The close is clear.'_ sign, "Look, Crane. What did you do you know I will not going to punch you, you know that." Po asked with a stared on Crane.

Crane sighed heavily as he told them everything, "Well, I was sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to watch the stars, and then Viper suddenly appeared from the back, I was shocked, and we were gazing at the stars together. But then…" he paused.

"'_But then' _what?" Monkey asked.

"But then when I tried to tell her that I love her, I was stammered by looking her beautiful and amazing eyes, I got accidentally said that I was nervous about tomorrow!!" he said and then Po quickly gave him a hard punch on his shoulder.

"OUCH! You _**lied**_ to me." Crane said as he approached his wing, which it was hurt.

"Well sorry, but do you know that what you have done will mark a deep wound in her heart _forever_?" Po then asked him seriously as he tapped his finger on Crane's chest.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. _Women expert_. I was nervous and hardly breathe back there!" he claimed it.

Mantis then hopped on his winged shoulder, "Listen to me, Crane. Viper isn't _that_ stubborn woman, she'll be fine by tomorrow. And tomorrow, you will regain your mistake." He gave him an advice.

"Mantis is right, Crane. You just need to relax and have a good relaxation sleep, _before Master Shifu found us here._" Monkey whispered the last sentence and they were chuckled a little.

"But how could I sleep relaxed in the situation like _**this**_?" he added worriedly.

"That's easy. Turn around." Po directed and Crane was confused as he turned around back at them.

"This is my dad's family secret ingredient. All you have to do is a one simple thing." Po said and he made sure that Crane wasn't look back and he gave a direct punch on his back head.

_PUNCH!_

Crane has fainted into sleep.

Po blew his fletched paw, like a cowboy blew his smoked gun, "Problem solves." He said.

"**Problem not solves**!" Monkey shouted, and Mantis kept on, "He _isn't_ in his bedroom! What were you thinking? Want us to carry him back into his room!?" then they saw Po was wearing an obvious smirk.

"I hate myself." Mantis cursed himself and he and Monkey helped Crane to carry him back inside his bedroom. And they called this a night.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

The gong has rang and everyone has out of their room, included Po, amazedly, but except one master.

"Crane? Crane!" Shifu shouted as he spotted there was one of his students was missing, which it caught Viper started to worry, usually he got up in time.

And then Crane quickly came out of his room with his wing was caressing his head and said, "Good morning, Master! I'm sorry I'm late, I've got_ knocked down_ by _someone_!" Crane said in a low tone as he glared at Po, Mantis and Monkey.

Shifu saw Crane's beak was pointed at the last three in the hall; Po, Mantis and Monkey.

"Po! Mantis! Monkey! Did you knock Crane last night?" Shifu asked the three masters furiously.

Then Monkey and Mantis both pointed at Po quickly as they tried to defend themselves, "It was **Po's** idea, not **us**!" they claimed.

"Po, is it true?" Shifu demanded him.

"Um…yes, Master. But I can explain!" Po tried to explain to the red panda, but then Shifu was impatient as he rejected his explanation.

"No need to explain, we're wasting our time. Pack up your stuff and meet me at the main gate." He commanded the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and they all bowed to him in respect and watched he left.

Everyone has gone back to their rooms to pack up, except Crane walked beside Po and said, "_Family Secret Ingredient_, huh? You know, you shouldn't have to lie to me if it because I couldn't sleep last night. And in which case, it still hurts right now." Crane politely said as he approached his back head again.

"Sorry, but it was the only and old way." He replied.

"Never mind." Crane sighed as he went back to his room and packed up his things.

* * *

_**At the Main Gate of the Jade Palace**_

Po had been preparing his bag pack for the trip, he packed a large amount of food, mostly almond cookies, mainly stole them from Monkey and dumplings, and he also brought some powder for making noodles if needed. For the trip, he also brought some ninja seven-star knives and some cooking equipments from his dad's noodle shop, he then putted on two metal arm bands, they were a present though, courtesy of Shifu after the defeat of Tai Lung, it was given to give Po for a further protection, and he said it might help on this journey. After packing all the stuff, they were ready.

Everyone was standing near the palace main gate down the stairs, Mantis had packed nothing for he was too small, and Crane brought a few fish chips in a bag hung on to a stick to carry. Viper brought some of her stuffs even the others didn't know what was it, and Tigress had bought a bag pack like Po. After a few minutes Po finally came down to the main gate and was breathing heavily.

"Stairs." He patted and everybody was sweat-dropped.

"Alright, students. Let's move out!" Shifu announced as he leaded the way.

During the walking, Crane has a chance to regain his mistake as he leaned closer to Viper, and whispered as silent as Shifu couldn't hear him, "Look Viper, about last night. I'm sorry, okay? I was over-nervous and couldn't say that three simple words last night!"

"Oh yeah? And what's _that_ three simple words?" She then asked with challenge in her tone.

"It's that I…" he then got interrupted by Shifu's scolded.

"Crane! Viper! There's no time for chatting, move quickly!" he shouted.

"I've gotta go!" that's it, he doomed, he will never say those three words, _I love you_.

"Coward." Viper murmured and she kept on followed her friends.

Crane quickly flew at the front and he landed beside Po and Tigress, "So, how's it going?" Po asked.

"It was a **disaster**! She's still mad at me!" Crane replied desperately.

"Just give her some times and I'll talk to her later. Have a rest." Tigress whispered as a plan.

"Thanks, Tigress. But I think I'll pass." He replied as he walked sadly in the front.

"Man, I had never seen Crane been so depress like _that _before." Po whispered to Tigress.

"Ya think? Move on, _Prince Charming_." Tigress teased him back as the last words made Po wanted to play with her, but since Shifu was around, he must be patient.

* * *

After 3 hours, they had soon across the Mountain Pass Bridge and a few more miles from there and so they have reached to the Purity City!

The warriors were amazed of the view, the city was bigger than their homeland as they saw some stalls, places and shops that they had never seen it before, and they also could see the Great Palace in the centre of the city. While they were enjoying the view, Shifu told them to stop.

When they walked down a bamboo forest trail to the Great Palace as a shortcut, Crane noticed that there was another forest there which beside the bamboo forest and he thought,_ I'll catch with the others later, right now I need some nature breathing and silent…_, he thought as he silently walked into the forest.

The others, even Shifu, didn't notice that Crane has gone as they continued their way to the Great Palace.

Meanwhile, Crane has sneaked out his friends and walked alone in the forest, he couldn't help but kept thinking about how to apologize to Viper. He kept thinking during his walking and suddenly, he stopped.

He quickly caught an object, it was an arrow! But then he got accidentally fallen into a mud pool, his wing got stuck either!

When he glanced the forest and then he saw a person who was wearing a Chinese God mask, and the mysterious figure seemed like want to fire another arrow on him as he prepared to pull another arrow.

_'I pick a bad day to be Crane.' _he thought and tried to embrace the arrow as quickly as possible.

But then, there was no pain and no arrow shooting sound. Then Crane decided to look up and already met the mysterious person's face as it was close to him who made him sweating in nervous and shocked.

"Whoa! What the, who are you?" he nervously asked and the next thing he knew, was the person gently helped him up and swift off the mud on his face. Crane could see the eyes in the mask, they were widened and full of questions! And also looked familiar to him, too…

"_Who are you_?" the person finally spoke in whispering and slowly removed the mask of his, and both got a shock, two Cranes!?

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Greeting

_Preview:_

_'He' sighed as he showed a necklace to Crane, a bracelet made by gold and been sculptured into a dragon around a ruby which that was a symbol of… royal._

_Crane was widened at the bracelet and then he glanced at 'him', and stammered asked, "You're… you…are…" however, another 'him' was impatient as hehelped him to answer._

_"Yes, I'm the Prince Diao, Prince of China and you're standing in the royal field." He answered with a serious face with his toes tapping the ground and he crossed his wings._


	4. The Greeting

_Okay, finally I update a new chapter, enjoy and no flames on me, please._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Greeting**_

* * *

Crane was speechless from that moment as he watched another _'him'_ quickly held up his spear pointed at him and shouted. "Who are you, creature? Are you one of Natina army? Or maybe her creation of my clone?" he shouted as he pushed his spear close to Crane's throat.

"No, I'm not one of the _'who the heck is Natina'_ creation or your stupid clone!!" he couldn't help but kicked off the spear and chopped it into a half, another _'him'_ was shocked and he looked back at Crane, "I'm Master Crane, one of the masters comes from the Jade Palace in Valley of Peace." He introduced.

"Oh, so you're one of the masters from the Jade Palace? My apologies, but do you know _who I am_?" he then asked back with a smirk.

"All I know is that you're look like me, talk like me, but your attitude is way far different from me." He simply replied.

"Then, do you have any idea that where are you standing?" _'He'_ asked as he held up his wings.

"…Nooooo." he answered silently.

'_He'_ sighed as he showed a necklace to Crane, a bracelet made by gold and been sculptured into a dragon around a ruby which that was a symbol of… _royal_.

Crane was widened at the bracelet and then he glanced at _'him'_, and stammered asked, "You're… you…are…" however, another _'him' _was impatient as hehelped him to answer.

"Yes, I'm the Prince Diao, Prince of China and you're standing in the royal field." He answered with a serious face with his toes tapping the ground and he crossed his wings.

Crane got snapped as he quickly knelt and bowed to him, "Forgive me, Your Majesty! I was accidentally got here to take a walk and it was my first time got here so I didn't know that this is the royal field!" he explained and he felt kinda strange of bowing to a person who looks like him.

"That's enough! So, you're not one of Natina, right?" Diao asked and he nodded.

"Well then, I can trust you." He replied. Then he realized something as he looked around, "By the way, where are the other masters?"

"Oh snap! They're probably in the Great Palace right now and I'm still here!! Master Shifu is totally kill me, oh no, maybe _destroy_!" he shouted, but then he got stopped by Diao's strength wings before he fled.

"Calm down, Crane. Don't you even realize that if _we_ appeared at the same time, what will they think?" Diao asked.

He was right, if they both appeared in front of the Emperor and Master Shifu and the others, they will be freaked out, "That's true, but any ideas?" he asked.

Diao thought a while and then he caught a look on his long leg and he smiled at that, "I've got an idea."

"What?" Crane asked and the two have discussed the plan.

* * *

_**Entrance of the Great Palace**_

When Shifu, the Furious _Four_ and Po were inside the area of the Great Palace and just when Po looked back to see if Crane was okay, but then there came a shock, Crane wasn't behind them after all!

"Master Shifu! Crane is missing!!" Po shouted and the others were looked back and followed the same reaction as Po.

"In this _'so close'_ situation, he is so…" before Shifu finished, a voice came behind his back and he turned around.

"In trouble?" it was Crane, he has backed with his friends safe and sound.

"Crane! Where have you been?" Viper demand asked.

"I…I was…" he couldn't tell them about his met with the Prince Diao, and so he made up a lie, "I was flying off in the sky just to see the view, that's all. Yea, that's it!" There was a cold sweat in his eyebrows.

However, he couldn't fool Shifu as he knew he was lying, but he has no time to punish him, "…Fine, now let's go. The Emperor must be expecting us." Shifu humped as he continued their way.

"Urgh, stairs. Never gets old." Po grumbled as he saw the same stairs as the Jade Palace.

"Po, come on." Monkey urged him.

"No way, man! I'm not going to walk those stairs again!!" then he felt a cold and shivered aura behind him.

"Who said you are going to _walk_ the stairs?" said a cold tone from his back, it was Tigress who was warming up by herself as she held up her sharp claws.

"Um, Tigress, sweetie, what are you doing with your sharp claws?" Po nervously asked as his sweats have drooled faster and faster.

"Just trying to help you up on the steps." She smirked as she quickly used her claws hit on Po's butt. The other masters have covered their ears immediately.

_YEEEOWWWW!!!!!!!_

The screams of Po has echoed the whole city but there came a miracle, Po has running up the steps in soared, he even ran passed Shifu who was supposed at the first in a blast, in a record time! The Furious Five and the kung fu master watched this scene with amaze and sweat-dropped.

"That sounds really hurt." Mantis felt a shivered chill by standing beside Tigress.

"But smooth, fast and didn't waste time, nice job." Shifu commented Tigress and she bowed to him.

"Geez, I feel kinda bad for Po." Monkey said as he felt sorry of being double-cross on him in the morning.

'_I hope Diao knows what he is doing…' _Crane thought as he has stopped in steps.

Viper saw it and urged him, "Crane, move on the steps or you'll be sorry!" Crane then snapped a bit as they have soon reached up the steps.

After they had ended the stairs, they saw Po was still in pain as he stretched his butt, but Tigress chuckled as helped him by kissed his lips and all the pain he had forgotten.

When they entered the palace, they were shocked as they saw the whole palace was actually made by gold, silver, platinum, ruby, emerald, sapphire, diamond, pearl, jewels and gems, in the end and the middle of it, there was a golden Dragon who was sitting on a majestic throne.

Shifu knelt and bowed and so as the others followed their master's action in unison, "Greeting, Your Majesty." They greeted in unison respectfully.

Although, Crane bowed himself deeper than the others as trying to hide his face by his over-sized straw hat for not letting the Emperor see his face.

"You may rise." Emperor Loung said and they were up, but Crane's face was still hid by his straw hat, which it surprised the others.

Then the Emperor started get into the detail, "As you all know that the Prince was…" then he was interrupted by a crash and the shouts.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" a palace goose rushed out from the corner and his face was in fear and horrid.

"How dare you interrupt the Emperor?" Loung scolded at the goose.

But the goose tried to defend himself as he split it out as quick as possible, "But Your Majesty! The Prince is injured! He broke his leg in the royal field during his hunting!" the goose said in emergency.

"WHAT!?" this time Emperor has exchanged the look to the goose as his face was in horrid. He quickly faced to Shifu and said.

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Shifu! But I think the Prince must now rest for at least two days. So, you and your students can stay in the Palace bunkhouse" He said.

"That's okay, some of us have already tired right now." Shifu said as he turned to his students, most of them were in tire-state.

"Very well, then. They will lead you the way to the bunkhouse. And make yourself a home though." Loung said as he rushed to the room where the Prince was, and the palace goose was guiding them to the way where they should be rested.

During the way, Crane thought back _the idea_ back at the royal field.

* * *

_**--Flashback--**_

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!!?" Crane yelled, Diao shushed him.

"Shush…. Don't shout!" he demanded and Crane started to calm down.

"But what do you mean by me _pretending_ breaking your leg?" he then furiously asked in whisper.

"Oh it's not big deal, it's just want you to throw a pebble straight to my left leg." He calmly said.

"No big deal!? It's a big deal!! Do you have any idea that what will I end if I attacked you!?" he then said with anger and mad.

"Crane, all I ask for is that you throw a pebble on my leg to make an injury mark on it." Diao then added.

"Huh?" Crane was confused.

"It's easy to make a broken leg, especially my left leg." He replied as he demonstrated his act on broken left leg, Crane was shocked of the sight, he did make look like a broken leg!

"But of course if the leg is broken, then it must have left a scratch." He added and Crane finally understood as he flew in a mile distance with a pebble held in his wing.

"Okay, here it goes._ And forgive me_." Crane murmured. He fired the pebble aimed on Diao's left leg as he fell down, his leg has left a scratch and was bleeding!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Diao…" he said but Diao stopped his talking.

"Prince Diao, Crane. Just call me Prince Diao." He stated in a cold tone as it frightened him.

"Sorry, Prince Diao. But are you okay with that?" Crane asked worriedly.

"Nah, don't worry. I had done this a thousand times and it fooled them every time." He replied but then he grunted by the pain, Crane did hit him a little bit hard on the leg.

When he tried to get up, he got help by Crane, he was surprised as he saw Crane was smiling at him. But the prince didn't accept that as he pushed him away from him.

"I don't need any help, I can do this by myself!" he shouted at him with an order.

'_He's kinda bossy, what a royal brat…' _he thought.

"There's none of your help, now. LEAVE!" he commanded him and Crane couldn't help but fulfilled his command, he bowed once again as he flew away and left Diao alone in the field.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

* * *

"CRANE!!!" someone shouted at him as he got snapped.

"What? What?" he quickly asked and saw his friends were staring at him weirdly.

"Crane, this is the second time! What has gotten into you?" Viper then asked with worriedly.

"Well, this little crane got a _little_ heart broken by his little girlfriend." Mantis said as he helped or more like teased them. Then Crane and Viper both blushed and embarrassed, Viper hissed Mantis furiously.

Viper finally spoke, "Look, Crane. You're not the only who wants to apologize, I was also going to say sorry to you, too." Crane was surprised by that.

"So, we're cool, right?" Crane said, Viper didn't reply instead of giggled as she planted a kiss on his cheek, his face was in crimson red as he felt joy about Viper has forgiven him, they then hugged to each other.

"Told you she's not _that_ stubborn." Mantis whispered in the red-crowned Crane's ears.

"Leave!" Crane hissed the insect and he left the couples behind.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Day one and Supicious

_Preview:_

_"Oh! I have almost forgotten. I'm here to ask you a favor!" he said as he clenched Crane's wings._

_"What kind of favor?" Crane then asked and slowly off his clench._

_"I mean, is to have an **identify switch** with you." Diao said the detail._


	5. Identify Switch

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Identify Switch**_

* * *

That night, when everyone in the bunkhouse and the palace were fell asleep, except _two_.

_Knock! Knock!_

The sound came from window of Crane's room, Crane struggled himself as he weakly woke up and when he approached the window, he heard a familiar voice, "Pssss! It's me, let me in." the voice was Diao.

Crane has quickly snapped awake and he opened the window as he let the Prince in, "What are you doing here? People need some sleep here, you know that? And beside, it's the middle of night now." Crane said as he yawned silently.

"I know, but I was stopping by try to check my mother if she's awake." Diao replied and his eyes were full of sadness and worries, Crane could see that too.

"So, you really do love your mother, huh?" he asked.

"More than anything," he sighed and continued, "she's the one who real raise me, teach me and nurture me." He said and he faced to Crane with his eyes were half shut, and continued, "And no one could ever replace her. But you will never understand how I feel."

"I wish I'd a brother for me, or someone to play and share with." he added in whispering, sadly.

Crane stared at him for a while, "Feels suck, huh?" he asked.

Diao sighed, "Ya think?" and so Crane joined his sighing.

"Well, at least you're lucky you have parents. Unlike me…I mean me, Furious Five, Po and Master Shifu were orphans, without anyone to give us the family caring. I had never seen my parents before, they died when I was very young." Crane said sadly.

There was a moment of silence, Diao then remembered the reason of his statement, and then he spoke, "Oh! I have almost forgotten. I'm here to ask you a favor!" he said as he clenched Crane's wings.

"What kind of favor?" Crane then asked and slowly off his clench.

"Now Father thought that I will be recovering for two days, so now I have some spare times to take a break, you know, jobs for the Prince." Diao said.

"What do you mean by you're having some spare times and to take a break?" Crane was confused of his words.

"I mean, is to have an _**identify switch**_ with you." Diao said the detail.

"WHAT!?" Crane squeaked in shouted and he then quickly said, "No way!!"

"Why not?" he then asked.

"First, I don't want to cause any trouble to my friends, not them and not _**her**_!" he claimed.

"Her!? Who's_ 'her'_?" Diao asked with a smirk.

Crane spotted that he had spilled the beans as he has covered his beak, "Nothing." He denied.

"…Whatever." Diao didn't have any patient at all as he sighed.

Then he started to calm himself down and asked the prince, "And beside, it's good to be the prince and why would you want to exchange your identity to a _**normal crane**_? And aren't you the one who request us to train you?"

"Now that's the important question, I have always wanted to be a normal kung fu warrior boy just for _**two days**_, being a Prince is always locked up in the palace like a prison, never been went outside to see the city or the world! And secondly, Father is totally believe that I'm injured, so he'd probably leave me out of training for two days." he explained and there were a sudden light as suddenly lit up in front of Crane's room.

It was Po as he asked silently, "Crane? It's the middle of the night, who are you talking to?"

"Hide!" Crane urged him but there was no place to hide.

"There's no time! Do we have a deal or no deal?" Diao asked last time.

Crane was confused, but when he saw Po started to open a little crack of the door as he must do a choice, "Fine! We have a **deal**! Just go!"he squawked, merely whispering.

"That's an order, right?" Diao chuckled as he flew off the window and right on time when Po opened the paper-walled door.

When Po has finally come into Crane's room, he was widened and saw the Crane was…_meditating_!?

"Po! That was rude of not knocking the door!" Crane scolded.

Po was still in surprised but then he snapped, "But I thought I heard…" he was cut by his words.

"GET OUT!"

"But-"

"NOW~!" he yelled and Po quickly shut the door, he'd thought that Crane was less shouted to anyone so it made his heart was full of suspicious about Crane's moves and then he went back to his room.

'_Sigh…what a night… Oh god, what have gotten into me?'_ Crane asked himself and he went back to sleep.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
